Pirantishead
When Lord Zedd took over Rita Repulsa's palace, he used his staff to transform a piranha on Earth into Pirantishead. Pirantishead was one of the most formidable monsters the Rangers faced at that point. His weapon was a pair of chain-linked fish shaped flutes that doubled as nunchuks. During the course of his existance, Lord Zedd appeared to be continually feeding Pirantishead energy from his staff. Using the flute, Pirantishead was able to freeze the Saber-Toothed Tiger, Triceratops, Mastodon, and Pterodactyl Dinozords. He was then able to take control of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and Dragonzord and turn them against the Rangers. Billy Cranston was able to create a device to free the Dinozords from Pirantishead. To buy some time, the Rangers form the Power Blaster and fire at Pirantishead, first aiming at the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, then Pirantishead who initially panics. Strangely enough, the Power Blaster blast mostly missed him, aimed a little low, but the explosion did burn his feet and cause him to hop around, howling in pain and glowing with electricity, implying that he was almost defeated. After the Zords are restored, Lord Zedd attempts to bury them deep into the Earth, but Alpha is able to save them and transform them into the new Thunderzords. The Thunderzords battle Pirantishead (who appears to be drunk during the battle, based on his erratic, staggering motions) after testing out the controls, and fare much better, not even being knocked down once. The Thunder Megazord was able to destroy Pirantishead with its Thunder Saber. Later, Zedd summons Pirantishead again to battle the Rangers, along with several other aquatic monsters. This time, it is no stronger than an average monster, and is destroyed by the White Ranger wielding Saba. Pirantishead appears again, battling the Rangers and trying to steal radioactive Piranhas from the Angel Grove Aquarium. In this appearance, Pirantishead lacked the fish fins on the side of his head. The radioactive fish made him grow in the water, but the rangers defeated him with the Ninja Megazord. :This occurs in Marvel Comics' Mighty Morphin Power Rangers #3. Though the monster's name is spelt as Pirantis-Head and refered to as Zedd's latest creation. The comic version is white all over except for the green hands, and green fin on his head. Notes * Pirantishead comes from what is commonly referred to as "Zyu2" footage, and was not seen in the original Zyuranger. Pirantishead was originally intended to have been destroyed by the Ultrazord. The discongruity in the Zords and monsters explains why the Megazord was seen and why the Thunder Megazord was briefly shown attacking Vase Face. Recently released Zyu2 footage shows that Piranthishead did indeed fight Megazord & Dragonzord instead of the Thunder Megazord. In the fight Piranthishead once again takes control of Dragonzord and commanding it to fight the Megazord which explains why Dragonzord was absent during the fight with the Thunder Megazord. * Pirantishead's costume was later adorned with Hate Master's "hair," recolored blue, had the fins on the side of his head removed, and later used in background shots in the episodes "Fire in Your Tank" (where it was among the monsters in Divatox's boot camp) and "Countdown to Destruction" (where it was among the monsters in Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's army). Fans have named this monster "Blue Grouperhead." * Pirantishead is one of the few monsters in the series to be equipped with a flute with powers. References Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters Category:PR Exclusive Monsters Category:Animal-themed Villains